


Absolutely Delicious

by Alonelytacoshell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bees, Blow Jobs, BoyxBoy, Cas loves bees, Dean knows, Established Relationship, Insatiable Castiel, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Sam Winchester, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sastiel - Freeform, Season/Series 10, Teasing, distracted Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 06:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11030136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alonelytacoshell/pseuds/Alonelytacoshell
Summary: Cas uses his grace to mess with Sam. More teasing Cas.





	Absolutely Delicious

**Author's Note:**

> Back again, banging another one out. Hope you guys like this one! I'm going to continue this one where Sam get's his revenge. *rubs hands evilly*

Ever since Sam Winchester managed to steal Castiel’s heart, it’s been a wild ride. At least, that is, for his dick. Somehow, it only took one kiss for the angel to get a sex drive, and he wanted Sam constantly. On the table in the library, against his bedroom wall, anywhere Castiel could whisk Sam away to. All of which they managed to hide right under Dean’s nose. 

Well, not completely. 

Dean knew about their blooming relationship, of course. They didn’t necessarily try to hide it. Couldn’t really, not with the older Winchester living in the same space as them. Castiel did, however, manage to pull Sam off to sex escapades, without Dean walking in on them. It was luck, really, how Dean never caught them in the act. 

Until, Cas discovered something new he could do with his grace. 

The engravings Cas had put on Sam’s ribs made it so no angel could track them. That was the purpose of the engravings in the first place. But, one night, when Cas had Sam up against the wall, Sam learned something else about his engravings. 

“I altered the engravings I placed on your ribs,” Cas had told him, nibbling his ear as he stuffed his hand down Sam’s pants. 

“I made it so that my grace can enter you whenever I wish.” 

And with his words, Sam had felt a new, strange pleasure shoot through his veins, and he had cried out in surprise. Cas had made him come that way, grace engulfing his body in pleasure as the angel murmured sweet things in his ear. 

Ever since then, Castiel had used that same trick on Sam whenever he wanted to, just as he said. It was driving Sam crazy, but he secretly liked it. Not that he would ever admit that to Cas (the angel probably already knew). It started out innocent, just as most things did with Cas. At first, Sam would feel light kisses on his neck, breath fanning his cheek, or warm hands on his hips. Then it turned into whisperings in his ears when the angel wasn’t around, hands tugging at his hair, or open-mouth kisses being littered across his collarbone. Most of the time, it would happen when Cas was out on angel business, or when Dean was in the room. 

Sam remembered one time Cas had really caught him off guard. 

It had started as a normal evening, with Sam sitting on the couch, computer in his lap, fingers flying across the keyboard. Dean was seated across from him, feet rested on the coffee table, a cold beer hanging from his hand. 

Sam was in the middle of typing out a sentence when he swore he felt lips momentarily graze his ear. He jumped, and Dean had looked up, a twinge of concern on his features. 

“You okay there, Sammy?” he asked, taking a sip of his beer as he watched Sam closely. 

Before Sam could reply, he felt the lips nip his ear, a tongue flicking out to lick the spot behind his ear. A muffled noise escaped Sam’s lips, luckily not sounding too loud or obscene. 

Dean rose his eyebrows, as if he knew exactly what was going on. 

“I’m fine,” Sam said shortly, his fingers hovering over the keyboard. 

The lips continued to move down his neck, making shivers tingle down his spine. His neck was definitely a weak spot, something Cas had discovered quite quickly. He never failed to use his neck to rile Sam up. And right now, the angel was doing just that. 

Sam glanced at Dean out of the corner of his eye, hoping he wouldn’t see Sam arch his neck, allowing the invisible pair of lips to kiss down his neck further. Sam let out a choked whimper when the lips started to suck a mark on his neck, teeth grazing his skin teasingly. Sam immediately looked at Dean, but the man had (by some miracle) not appeared to hear him. 

Sam was starting to feel heat swirl in his groin, and he bit his lips, hard. Sometimes he hated how easily Cas managed to make a mess out of him. 

“Go ‘way, Cas,” he muttered under his breath, the words coming out strangled when he felt an insist hand press down on his dick. 

Sam coughed to cover the moan that spilled from his lips as the hand teased the head of his cock. 

“I think I’m gonna head to bed,” Sam announced abruptly, getting up and shutting his computer loudly. 

Dean only looked at him strangely, shaking his head to himself as Sam practically sprinted away, 

Sam had finished himself off in his room that night, a certain angel’s name spilling from his lips as he came. 

\---------------------------------------------------------  
One of the more memorable times Cas had used his grace on Sam, the angel had been present in the bunker. 

Sam, Dean, and Cas were sitting at the kitchen table, just relaxing and eating a quiet dinner. Not Cas, of course, but the angel liked to appear every now and then whenever the Winchesters allowed him to sit with them for dinner. 

On a night like this, Sam quite enjoyed both men’s presence. He had made dinner that night, just a simple meal of grilled cheese sandwiches. Dean always insisted Sam made the best ones, so he had cooked them up for his brother that night. 

Dean was happily eating away, sitting across the table from Sam. Cas was at the very end of the table browsing through a magazine one of the brothers had left on the table. 

“Whatcha readin’ there, Cas?” Dean asked, a mouthful of food jumbling his words. 

Sam snorted at his brother, his eyes traveling to Cas, who looked up from his magazine. 

“I managed to find an article about bees. They are decreasing rapidly in population, Dean,” he responded, turning a page. 

Dean raised his eyebrows in response, nodding his head. 

“Fun,” he commented, to which Cas replied with a nod, his eyes glued to the page. 

Dean jerked his chin towards Sam, who was watching the exchange between Dean and Cas. 

“Found any cases for us yet?”

Sam shook his head, swallowing the remainder of the bite he had taken from his sandwich. 

“Nothing around here. I checked the network, and nothing’s been coming up. It’s been pre--” Sam choked on his words. Out of nowhere, he felt a warm mouth envelop his dick, making pleasure spark from his hips to his chest. 

Sam cleared his throat, glancing at Castiel, who was still calmly reading his magazine. 

“Pretty quiet,” Sam finsihed, gritting his teeth. 

Dean gave him the same strange look he had the other day, but Sam ignored him, too distracted by the feeling of what could only be Cas’s mouth bobbing up and down on his cock. He was quickly hardening inside of Cas’s mouth, his fingers gripping the table. Sam could barely keep the whimpers and groans that threatened to fall from his lips at bay. 

The thought of getting up and leaving briefly crossed his mind, but he knew Cas would just torture him another time. 

Suddenly, the feeling of Cas’s mouth left Sam’s skin, and he let out a quiet sigh of mixed relief and disappointment. Hot breath ghosted over his wet dick, making Sam shiver.

“Are you alright, Sam?”

Castiel’s voice cut through Sam’s thoughts, and he looked up. The angel was staring at him, with a knowing twinkle in his blue eyes. Sam glared openly at him. The man’s eyes darted down to where Sam was gripping the table. Sam hadn’t even realized he was, and he became aware of the softs pants that had been escaping his lips. 

“Fine, Cas,” Sam responded, biting his lip as he felt the mouth return to sucking his cock. 

He swallowed hard, tucking a piece of hair behind his ear to distract himself. Sam was sure the situation was obvious to Dean, who could read Sam like an open book. Sam was also sure that his cheeks were flushed, his lust-filled pupils probably weren’t helping either. 

The mouth sucked the head of Sam’s cock teasingly, tonguing his slit. Precum practically oozed from the tip, and the mouth lapped it up eagerly. Sam bent his head down, breath coming out unevenly. His hips jerked upwards, bucking into the warm, and so deliciously wet heat of Cas’s mouth. 

Sam could barely contain his sounds of pleasure, muttering a “fuck” under his breath. 

“Did you say something, Sammy?” Dean’s voice was amused, as if he was in on what was happening to Sam under the table. Hell, he probably was.

Sam met Dean’s eyes, hips secretly twitching uncontrollablely in his chair. 

“Nope,” he said casually, trying to keep the strain out of his voice. Dean gave him a quick once-over before giving his attention back to his food. 

Sam could feel heat build in his stomach, the pleasure building and knotting between his hips. He desperately wanted to come, wanted to pull Cas into his room, and fuck him until he couldn’t walk. Tease the angel just like he had been teasing Sam.

“So Cas, how’s your article on bees? Anything interestin’?” Dean asked conversationally, taking a swig of his beer. 

Cas’s mouth sped up on Sam’s cock all of a sudden, making Sam nearly jump out of his skin. 

“I am finding it quite enjoyable. It reminds me of when I cared for bees as a human,” he replied cooly, as Sam sucked in a breath, feeling his balls draw up tightly, ready for orgasm. 

Dean hummed in response. “I bet the honey was good, right?”

It’s not a second later the words leave Dean’s mouth that Sam comes. It easily one of the hardest orgasms he’s ever had, and it makes him nearly cry out. Pleasure engulfs his mind, numbing his brain. He’s trying so hard not to make any noise, but it’s difficult. Cas definitely knows how to drive him crazy. 

Castiel looks straight at Sam when he answers Dean, licking his lips. 

“Absolutely delicious.”


End file.
